Never Asked For You
by Lady Nuit
Summary: Nate River just needed a fake girlfriend and nothing more. Stupid Mello had to mess with his pride in front of the woman he loved: Linda. Now he's stuck with this girl who is worming her way into a place that he was never used to having someone.Damn Angel
1. The Start

_**Author's Note:**__ This is an AU story that I came up with. Story line is all mine, Angel is mine, Soar and Carys are OC's from my friends and sadly the males of the story don't belong to me. _

_**Location:**__ New York, New York_

**Ages: **

Nate 'Near' Rivers: 19

Angel 'A' Marie McCartney: 18

Carys Lennon future Jeevas: 20

Mail 'Matt' Jeevas : 21

Mihael 'Mello' Keehl: 21

Sora 'Soar' Lawliet: 24

Eru Lawliet: 25

Linda Jeevas (sister of Matt): 19

Ayame Richards: 21

**~Never Asked For You~**

Nate Rivers never really allowed himself to be bothered by little jokes around the office. He was hardworking, determined, and….had no life. He was never really bothered by it because he was successful at a young age; at nineteen had a high position in the detective agency, right under his brother. Of course his brother owned the company, but he earned that spot and no one could deny that. All his success was suddenly forgotten as he reached his office.

There across his office he saw his beloved secretary Linda. God he loved Linda; she had long gorgeous red hair, big green eyes. There was a problem though; she was friends with benefits with his childhood rival Mello. He hated Mello since they were children, but that usually didn't bother him. Linda was laughing at the joke that Mello was stating.

"It doesn't bother you" he muttered like a mantra as he walked to his office.

Before he could slam the door close, he heard it.

"Nate is so antisocial. I mean he's never had a girlfriend, and he never will. I mean come on, what girl would ever look at him."

Nate immediately turned to face Mello's office and he saw nothing but red. He walked over and walked in without being invited. There he saw the annoying Matt laughing alongside his fiancée Carys whose hand was intertwined with Matt's.

Matt Jeevas was another character that made his life unbearable. He was a confident red head and older brother of the girl of his dreams. He was confident, a jerk, and the best friend of his enemy. Carys Lennon future Jeevas was kinder and sweeter than the pair. She giggled along with the joke, but he knew that she didn't mean to harm him emotionally.

"Girls do look at me" Nate said frowning.

Mello lifted his head and let out a smirk. Nate frowned that Linda was sitting on Mello's desk completely forgetting that she had a job to do as _his_ assistant.

"Oh? Do they?" Mello said amused.

"Come on he doesn't mean anything by it Nate. He's just teasing" Carys said.

"They do look at me" Near said angrily ignoring Carys' comment.

Mello got up from his desk and walked over to the door that Nate was currently leaning against.

"They do? What actually got a girl to pay attention to you" he asked.

"I do!" Nate said glaring. "I-I"

Linda looked at him with her green eyes and turned to Mello smiling lightly. Near couldn't really do it and he faltered.

"You-you what?" he asked.

"I have a girlfriend" he blurted out.

He couldn't stand being bothered by Mello. He had pride god damn it and he wasn't going to be bothered any longer once he confessed that he had a girlfriend.

"Do you?" Mello asked somewhat put off and surprised.

"Yes I do" he said nodding.

He thought that he possibly lost the chance of ever having Linda, but it was worth it he decided.

"If you do, then you should invite her for a little get together." Matt said smirking.

Carys let out a little squeak at his comment and let out a wide smile.

"You should, oh I would make you a great dinner for her!" Carys said excited.

"I will tell her if she can come, I mean she's always busy" Nate said trying to find an excuse.

"I bet she will come I mean after all meeting your friends are just a milestone" Carys said smiling.

He nodded and smiled slightly.

"I should head to work now" Nate said.

They nodded and he walked out. As he did he couldn't believe what he had just gotten himself in a hole that he couldn't get out of. He reached his office and closed the door, muttering to Linda to hold his calls till later.

He looked up at his office and knew that a person's personality was shown through their surroundings. As he saw his surrounding there was one word that popped into his head: bland. He was bland! He hated going to the beach, too sandy; he didn't like going to the mall: too many people. He hated restaurants, too many awkward moments. His walls were white, with champagne lining the doors and the sides.

He dragged his feet towards his desk and plopped down ungracefully. He looked at his desk and frowned at how it looked. It was painted champagne to match the 'décor' as they called it and the only color he had was the picture frame that held a picture of him and his older brother when they were young. He never asked for that picture to be placed there, rather his sister-in-law had forced it there and he hadn't protested.

He wondered if there was a way out. If he backed out saying his 'girlfriend' was sick or busy, then they would call him a fake. No. He wasn't going to be ridiculed anymore. He shook his head and took out his black contact book. He smiled slightly dusting it off and opened it looking through the names that could possibly be his dates. A frowned appeared at his face as he saw that there was not a single woman available in his book that wasn't a wife of a friend or his own brother's wife. As he saw the name _Sora Lawliet _he knew that she might be able to aid him in this time of need.

He lifted his head from the desk and towards the clock to see it was lunch time. He would usually make Linda grab his lunch so he could have it in his office and work through lunch, but today was a special occasion. He opened the door and smiled at Linda who was busy on the phone, probably with Mello, he thought bitterly.

"Heading out to lunch" he told her.

She lowered her phone and stared at him.

"With your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Yes.." he said hoping that it might fuel the fire of jealousy.

She smiled and nodded.

"Have a fine day Mr. River" she said.

He inwardly groaned at her nonchalance as she returned to her phone. He had to reach Soar who was probably having lunch with his brother at the same restaurant. He rushed towards his car and slid in. He started the ignition and drove off towards_ Le Noir, _their favorite restaurant which they co-owned. It was a mere ten minutes away and as he arrived the vale took his car. He walked through the entrance and was lead to the table where his brother ate casually with his wife.

He walked casually till a pair of mismatched eyes landed on him. The kind young lady smiled and waved him over to the location of his brother. He smiled slightly and took the extra chair that was placed for him.

"What is this surprise baby brother?" Eru Lawliet asked his brother as he ate a piece of cake.

"Shush you" Sora ' Soar' Lawliet said amused.

Nate smirked slightly.

"Yes, it is….lovely weather we're having aren't we?" he asked.

He thanked the waiter as he handed him a cup of cold water. Another reason that he didn't socialize with women: he didn't drink. He hated the horrible taste of a colorful liquid of any kind.

"Cut to the chase, what do you need?"Eru asked smirking.

Nate sighed and looked over at Soar.

"I need your help Soar" he muttered.

She lifted her cup and drank some carbonated drink of some kind, as far as he could see.

"Oh?" she said wide-eyed and absolutely curious.

"Yeah…I need for you to get me a girlfriend by tomorrow" he said.

Eru was eating a piece of cake and chocked on it slightly. He started coughing and both turned to him as his face was turning red. They hit his chest a few times and he drank water to let it slide down.

"You?" Eru said chuckling. "You want a girlfriend? What about precious Linda who I was forced to hire because you wanted her as your secretary?" he asked.

Nate had the decency to blush at his brother's bluntness.

"Look…Mello" he began.

"No need" Eru said. "I got it"

"You do, do you?" Soar asked curiously.

"Yes, Mello said something inappropriate, you snapped, and said something stupid. Now you need my poor wife's help to go on with this lie." Eru said amused.

Nate glared at him and huffed.

"Fine, yes I need a fake girlfriend." Nate admitted. "Soar you have girlfriends, just get one to help?"

Soar looked at him and it took all of her not to become a romanticist. She loved setting people up and she was determined to do the same for Nate.

"What kind of girl I am looking for?" Soar asked curiously.

"A girl?" Nate said confused.

Eru chuckled and Soar rolled her eyes.

"I mean any specific personality you look for?" she asked.

"I don't care" Nate whined. "She just needs to look presentable."

Eru wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to Soar.

"How about Taylor?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No she's engaged." She said.

"Lauren?" he suggested.

"She would beat him to the ground" Soar said smirking.

"Here, I know what he should be looking for" Eru began. "she needs to be smart, humorous, quick witted, and hard working."

Soar nodded agreeing, while Nate just rolled his eyes.

"I will only need her once. Just get a girl who would agree!" he said exasperated.

Eru and Soar looked at one another.

"A" they said simultaneously.

"A?" Nate asked confused.

Soar nodded with a bright smile.

"I know exactly who to get you." She said smiling.

"Her name is A?" Nate repeated.

She giggled.

"Her name's Angel, Angel McCartney. She's a cake decorator and owner of a famous sweets store here in Manhattan" she said.

"Best cakes ever" Eru interrupted.

"I've known her for a long as I could remember and she makes all of our festive cakes for get-togethers." Soar explained.

Nate nodded disinterested.

"When can I meet her?" he asked.

Soar let out a wider smile.

"Right now" she said.

Eru sighed knowing their lunch was done by those words and he asked for the check.

"Go on Nate with Soar. I'll give you half the day off to meet her. Get me a cake from her please? I've been craving" Eru said.

Soar nodded and dragged Nate from the table. Nate blinked as Eru grinned playfully and waved calmly as he paid the tab.

Soar slipped into the passenger seat of his car and he drove towards the location of the infamous sweet shop. He looked over half hearing what she was saying and continued to drive as she pointed towards the right. After it felt like a lifetime he heard what he was waiting for.

"We're here!" Soar said happily.

Nate had to go around twice the street to find a parking spot. He sighed in relief as he did so and they hopped off the car and headed towards a teal building. They entered the door to see a hectic environment. Nate scrunched up his nose as he saw people yelling out orders, pastry smell everywhere and tables filled on all the walls.

"Sora!" A person said.

They turned to see a blond smiling and rushing towards Soar's direction with roller skates on.

"Hey!" she greeted her.

Nate noticed the girl was tall, light skin and blond straight hair down her back. She sure was pretty and if this was the girl, then he didn't mind.

"Is this her?" he asked.

"Shut up" Soar said and hugged her friend.

"The usual table?" she asked.

"Yes please, and this time for two" she said.

"On it" she said and asked them to follow her in her skates.

As they sat down she handed them the menus.

"Where's Angel, is she here today?" Soar asked.

The blond smile.

"When isn't she here?" she said giggling. "She's in the back bringing more cakes to the people. I'll tell her you're here" she said.

As she skated off, Nate followed her behind appreciating it, that is until Soar hit his side. He turned to face her and glared.

"What, why not just ask her?" he asked.

"Want a waitress as your date?" she hissed. "Angel is the owner of the store."

Nate rolled his eyes and waited annoyed. As he saw the back door, he saw a girl skate out with a bright smile. She looked happy and cheery as she placed the sweets on the table opposing them. She looked absolutely ridiculous in her blue poofy bubbly dress and bright blue skates. Her hair had idiotic ribbons making her hair slide down in a curly manner.

He saw her brush off catcalls and hands as she slapped them off. She skated around dropping off one plate after another and he turned to see Soar waving at the girl. He blinked as the brunette came over and leaned over the table to hug Soar. He blinked as she unabashedly pushed her cleavage out as she hugged her.

"Angel" Soar said happily. "How've you been?"

The brunette that was now called Angel as far as he knew, was now talking to Soar and practically ignoring his presence.

"Oh you know, busy as usual." she said smiling.

"Taking a break soon?" Soar asked. "That way we can-"

Angel plopped herself down across from him and took off her skates.

"No need to explain. Blaire, I'm taking a break!" she yelled.

Nate winced at the voice level and looked to see the blond he was admiring was named Blaire. He shrugged and turned back to see the girls. Angel signaled the girls to come over and they brought over the sweets.

"The usual no worries" Angel said bright eyed.

She lifted her drink and looked at Nate bright eyed and smiled at him as she placed her cup down.

"And who is this handsome devil?" she teased.

Nate was taken aback at the personality of Soar's friend. Soar laughed it off and nudged him.

"Oh he's Eru's baby brother" she said.

Angel nodded somewhat surprised and smiled at him sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you" she said.

"Likewise" he said shaking her hand.

As they chatted and what not, he was growing tired of the pussyfooting around on the subject. He sighed loudly making Angel raise her brow and nudge Soar smirking. Soar almost gasped remembering what she was here for. She grabbed Angel's hand and she merely raised her brow at Soar's movements.

"I need-we need your help" Soar began.

Angel blinked and turned to face Nate who was looking away not wanting to look like a fool.

"Yes, we need you to be his girlfri-"

"**Fake **fake girlfriend" Nate interrupted.

He felt his cheeks flush at her reaction. Angel was wide eyed and surprised at the sudden outburst. She noticed the boy across from her and she wondered just why he didn't have a girlfriend. He seemed handsome enough, lovely curly hair, wondrous color too: white. She quite liked it, it was eclectic and she loved his gray eyes that seemed so mysterious. She wondered what the cons of actually helping the young man were: she was sacrificing part of her time from the shop to help him, but he was her friend's brother in law. She sighed and looked over at Soar who was pleading.

"What do I get in return?" she asked.

Nate looked at her insulted while she merely blinked innocently, a little smirk was fighting to appear.

"You dare ask for-" Nate began.

"Yes, yes I do. I'm being your girlfriend after all I feel I should get something in return." She said pouting.

"Forget it!" he began.

"I want the building next door; it's tiny and I know it's co-owned by your family. I want it, at least the lease to it." She said smirking.

"You wench" he hissed.

"Your wench" she said blowing him a kiss.

His cheeks were turning red with anger while Soar smiled thinking this would be fun to watch. Angel turned to face her and smiled kindly.

"So when do I need to appear?" she asked.

"This Saturday" Soar said. "We are having a get together and you can appear as his girlfriend. Do whatever girlfriends do to him and-"

"Make me look good. Like we're in l-lo-love" he said stuttering the last word in disgust.

Angel smiled and nodded.

"I'm in I suppose." She said.

She noticed that her waitresses were getting overworked and she got up , slipping on her roller skates once more. She hugged Soar goodbye and she surprised Nate by rollerblading over to him and kissing his cheek. Before he could say anything, she skated away, taking a tray from one of her workers.

"See you later darling" she called out as she skated away placing plates on the table once more.

Nate followed her cheeks pink from her outburst of emotion.

"She's not worth it" he muttered to Soar as they walked out of the store.

"Three words: think of Mello" Soar said smiling.

Nate growled at her comment while she giggled. This is horrible, all this situation and it was all his fault. He rolled her eyes and walked towards the car knowing that the office would make him forget it all.

**Author's Note: Review damn it!**


	2. Let the Games Begin

**Author's Note: **_This is AU remember. On ward to Chapter 2._

_** ~Never Asked For You~ **_

_**Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin**_

The moment that the sun hit the window of Nate Rivers, he sighed thinking about the trouble that he got himself into. He thought that she was just a dream: Angel. He glared at the thought of her being in his life for one week. One week! He groaned at the idea of that girl with her ridiculous outfits making him look like a fool in front of his friends.

"Idiot" he muttered to himself.

He closed his eyes once more, deciding that maybe he could take a short nap before work, but it was no avail since his alarm began to ring. He turned over and glared slamming his hand on the alarm to make it fall on the side. He ran his fingers through his messy white hair and relented getting up to get ready for another day.

He winced slightly as the water hadn't warmed up as fast as he had suspected. He ran his fingers in his messy hair washing it thoroughly. There was another little problem as to why he never got a girlfriend: he was OCD. He hated being dirty and being nothing but spotless. He slipped out and wrapped a towel around his waist and began to dry his hair and brushing it and dressed himself hastily as he saw the clock.

He muttered curses about the brunette as he tied his tie and smiled half heartedly at himself in the mirror.

"Two more days" he said to himself.

He sighed and walked downstairs towards his car. He ignored the little greetings that the neighbors gave him; he didn't socialize with those people…they were too perky. He slipped into the car and he drove off towards his work. He had calculated the time so he would never be late, it was something normal for him to do.

After exactly fifteen minutes , fifty-four seconds and 5 milliseconds and counting, he arrived early. Exactly two minutes and thirty seconds early. He took the elevator and saw people barely entering sitting down. He knew his brother would be there he was always early.

He walked towards his desk and saw Linda's desk as empty; he frowned slightly thinking that Eru would clearly dock her pay for it and he couldn't keep vouching for her. He dropped everything off at his desk and tried to get Eru to stop Linda's pay dock.

As he was walking towards his brother's office, he heard giggling and turned to see Mello and Linda walking hand in hand. Their hair was wet and it was obvious that they had spent the night together…again. He felt himself turn red in anger and just walked into Eru's office quicker before he could show them his anger and make a bigger fool out of himself.

As he closed the door heavily behind him he looked at Eru who was busily typing away at the computer.

"No, I won't change my mind about the pay dock for being late, even if it is Linda" Eru said in a deadpan tone.

"Forget that, Mello was late too" he added.

Eru formed a smirk and looked up.

"Sit" Eru said.

Nate did as asked and he plopped down on the comfortable chair. He sighed and looked at Eru as a blank expression.

"How was your meeting with Angel?" Eru asked.

Nate groaned thinking about it and he heard his brother laughing in amusement. He looked to see Eru showing obvious mirth, with his dark eyes glittering in amusement.

"Horrid" was Nate's reply.

Eru chuckled.

"That bad? What'd she ask for?" he asked.

"What do you mean-you knew! You knew she would ask something!" Nate said insulted.

Eru shrugged and chuckled.

"Well she's a smart girl, I wouldn't be surprised" he replied amused.

Nate glared.

"I despise her" he said annoyed.

Eru's laughter echoed in the room amused.

"Well too bad, she's coming this afternoon" Eru said and turned back to his computer.

"What do you mean she's coming today?" Nate exclaimed.

"Well we had invited her last week for lunch, but since she's your fake girlfriend, you can come along too I suppose" Eru said shrugging.

Nate gritted his teeth and was absolutely annoyed. He was in hell, that was obvious now as his brother was nothing but amused, and she was coming.

"You enjoy my pain" Nate said annoyed.

Eru simply shrugged.

"I think that comes with being your brother doesn't it?" Eru replied with a smirk. "Soar will be coming with Angel at noon, just so you can get ready."

Before Nate could protest Eru simply lifted his hand.

"You asked for it didn't you? Now be a good boyfriend and take your girlfriend out and show her off or whatever to Mello" Eru said nonchalantly.

Nate looked at him confused.

" What do you mean?" he asked.

Eru's lip twitched.

"You'll see" he said.

"Great the clown is coming" he mumbled and closed the door as he heard Eru's full on laughter.

He hated his brother sometimes, always enjoying the pain that he had to deal with. As he slammed the door in his office, he didn't notice Linda looking at him curiously. She shrugged thinking that maybe now that he had a girlfriend his nervousness around her would end.

He walked over to his desk and he sat down with a sigh. He looked at his digital clock and saw that it was 9:30 a.m.; he had two and a half hours to try and avoid her. He decided to look at his paperwork and dig himself into his work. He found that work relieved stress from the real life situations and everything.

As he looked up he saw that it was ten till noon.

"I need to get out of here" he mumbled to himself.

He grabbed his coat quickly and he decided that he was going to get out of there before he could get caught by her. As he walked outside, he saw that Mello was flirting once again. At first he thought it was Linda, but he saw her practically stabbing the keyboard and glaring at the scene.

"The office just got cuter as an angel has walked into the building" he heard Mello say.

"I'm here for someone" the woman said. "And you need to come up with a better line than that"

Nate stared at the scene curiously and saw that the girl was a brunette. She was pretty short and had a nice figure from what he could see.

"Is it a boyfriend?" Mello asked and leaned towards her invading her personal space.

He heard the girl giggle and he rolled his eyes annoyed, another airhead.

"Actually-Nate!" the girl said excitedly.

Nate blinked and looked up immediately to see that the girl who was previously giggling was actually Angel herself. He was shocked that she practically rushed towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist automatically and was forced to lean down slightly as she was so petite.

"You know him?" Mello said flabbergasted.

Angel turned to face Mello and smiled politely.

"He's my boyfriend" she replied simply.

"Him?" Mello said shocked.

Angel merely smiled and leaned against Nate. As she did that Nate lip's twitched and a smirk was formed. He had one up Mello, this girl, she was the one that Mello had been after and she ignored him because of him. Him!

Angel looked up at him and did something he wasn't expecting. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly. His eyes widened and his grip tightened on her waist. She, she was giving him his first kiss, and it wasn't so forced as he thought. Her lips were full and pink, and soft and….they're sweet. He didn't really know what to do, but as she caressed the back of his hair causing him to relax. It was so nice and he shivered.

He began to lean against her and he was surprised as she pulled back needing to breath. He opened his eyes to see her cheeks pink and her eyes glazed. He blinked a few times trying to grasp the situation and looked up to see not only Mello open-mouthed, but Linda was wide-eyed, Eru and Soar, were staring at them shocked.

He felt his face flushing in embarrassment, but before he could pull away from her, he felt her small hands being placed over his stopping him. It was weird for him to feel natural in this position, especially as she leaned against him.

Soar was extremely amused. They looked so natural that it was frightening. As Near stood up straight ant looking embarrassed, Angel looked nonchalant about it and leaned against him seeking a sort of shelter from his larger frame. He might be lean but he had muscles and was tall, and the fact that she was short and curvy, it evened them out.

Eru had seen that look before, he had seen it in himself when he had began to date Soar. She was so different from him and was a breath of fresh air. The kiss was shocking, but he knew that it was not the doing from his brother, but on the young baker who was spontaneous and young. He thought that this might last longer than two days.

"Ready for lunch?" he said amused.

Angel smiled and nodded. Nate was surprised at how easily she could act like a proper girlfriend. She grabbed his hand and walked alongside him. The four of them headed towards the elevator and it closed. As it did so, the silence ended with a giggle.

They all looked to see Angel giggling slightly.

"What?" Nate asked confused.

"I think we broke Mello" she said.

Nate felt something unnatural bubble within him. It began to climb up and it began to vibrate his chest and it happened…he laughed. He let out a small laugh and immediately Angel's face lit up. Eru and Soar chuckled as well, but it was out of shock of Nate's actions.

"Did I do a good job though?" she asked Nate.

He nodded dumbly, his face flushing once more remembering the kiss. It warmed him all over just thinking about it and he frowned slightly not liking it whatsoever. She was tricky, and her wanton ways was making him confused.

"Don't push it" he muttered.

He felt her pinch his side and they walked out. He noticed how Soar and Eru were smirking amused at the scene between the two.

"One hundred dollars that they stay together after these two days " Soar whispered to Eru.

"On what date?" Eru asked.

"Hm…..15th" Soar replied.

"I add to the bet to 1000 and I say the 20th."

They smirked and kissed on it wondering just what would occur.


End file.
